Kisshu's mate
by XHiten-LoverX
Summary: What happens when Kisshu is forced to have a mate that's picked by Pai? What will happen in the war with the mew's and Kisshu love for Ichigo? will be changed to M in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Tia: please review so i know what you think :) x

Kisshu: Olivia and Tia don't own Tokyo mew mew only Sasha

* * *

"She's the one" said Pai. He was standing with a man watching a girl training, she had just killed ten training dummy's in two second's. She had long silver hair with blood red streak's and her gold eye's glistened with excitement.

She wore a black sport's bra like top that stopped under her breast's showing her whole stomach and she wore a black skirt with black legging's under it with blood red lace around them. She also had blood red bandages around her arm's and on her legs with black boot over that where like Kisshu. She also had blood red ribbons like all the alien's had. She had a figure any girl would die for. She grabbed her bottle of water and walked to the two men watching her. "Hello my name's Sasha how may I help you" she said.

* * *

"PAI KISSHU'S HITTING ME AGAIN" screamed a boy's voice as he ran in. He must be Tart! He was then followed by another lad around my age.

"I so did not" he said. He must be Kisshu! They stopped when they saw me.

"This is Sasha, Kisshu's new mate" said Pai. You saw the colour drain out of his face

"What do you mean mate, am not having her as my mate" he said.

"And what's wrong with me little boy" I said. He looked me up and down.

"Well little girl your so not my type" he said.

"Well she is now get over it" said Pai.

"I am not having her as my mate I should get to pick my own mate Pai"

"Am the oldest am in charge so I say you are. Master deep blue thinks it's good too and that's final" Pai said as he walked out. Kisshu looked at me then went to walked away

I rolled my eye's. "Where are you going to sleep?" asked Tart and that made Kisshu stop.

I smiled, "With Kisshu of course" I said.

"Oh hell no your not, I draw the line there" he said facing me and I walked to him.

"Well you have no choice" I said then teleported to Kish's room. It had a double bed, a computer and a few other thing's, he liked the colour green since it was everywhere. I went to the bathroom that was connected to his room and drawled a bath. When it was done I took of my top and skirt then my boot's and bandages and got in.

I put my hair up and lied down when Kisshu came in he turned around "And why are you in my bath?" he asked.

"Our bath and I needed one. Is that a problem Kisshu or can I call you Kish?" I asked.

"Whatever" he growled and walked out.

I know what he felt like, I had no choice either. After a while I got out and put a towel around my body and went into Kish's room. He was lying on his bed; he looked at me when I came in. I let my hair down and grabbed my thing's and went back into the bathroom and put on my things. Man was I tired I walked out and sat down on the bed "I know how you feel, I have no choice either but at least am trying to be nice" I said and lied down and fell asleep.

* * *

Kisshu POV

I hate Pai. Why and why her? God she was just so, arrrrr. I walked into to my room, she wasn't there. I walked into the bathroom, she was in the bath. I turned around "And why are you in my bath?" I asked.

"Our bath and I needed one is that a problem Kisshu or can I call you Kish?" she asked.

"Whatever" I growled and walked out, I lied down on my bed. I had to admit she did have a good body, wait what am I saying. She came in and put her hair down then went back in. After a while she came out with clothes on and sat down on the bed.

"I know how you feel, I have no choice either but at least am trying to be nice" she said and lied down and fell asleep. I looked at her. She was right it's not her fault and am treating her horribly. She was cute when she was sleeping. I lied down and went to sleep.

* * *

Sasha POV

I woke up on something soft. I opened my eye's to see I was lying on top of Kisshu. "Err could you get off me now or are you planning to stay there all day? Either way am fine with it" he said with a cheeky smile. I rolled over and got up.

"Pervert" I said walking to the bathroom. Kisshu walked in after me and he lent on the bath while I brushed my teeth.

"Say's the person who was on top of me! So what were you planning on doing then hey?" he asked. I threw a towel at him and he just laughed. I got washed and brushed my hair while Kisshu got washed. He nudged me so I nudged him back. He then nudged me harder. I grabbed a cup of water that was on the side and threw it at him.

"What the hell, why did you do that?" he asked with water dripping down his face.

I gave him a cheeky smile, "Well you stink so I thought that would help a bit but it never, you still stink" I said wrinkling my nose like I just smelt something really bad and walked out and changed into clean clothes. I went to get something to eat. I had finished eating when Kish and Pai came in.

"Sasha your going to help Kisshu attack the mew's today try and make sure he doesn't fail again" Pai said. How many time's has he failed agents a bunch of girl's? I nodded and Kish grabbed me and we teleported to what looked like a park.

"And what do we do now" I said and lied down in the air. He took a jelly fish thing and threw it at a dog.

"Fusion" he said. I watched as it turned to a chimera animal. "Now we wait for" he went to say.

"Kisshu I knew it would be you" said a girl's voice. I looked down and there stood a girl in a pink dress she had cat ears and a cat tail.

"Oh hello kitten and how are you today?" asked Kisshu as he floated to her. So she's the one he's in love with.

"Yo Kisshu, stop fussing around with Barbie and attack will ya" I said. I was getting annoyed. They both looked at me.

"Who are you?" asked the pink girl.

"The name's Sasha, am Kish's mate. Oh and pink so doesn't suite you" I said and four other girl's then showed up by the pinkie one.

"You're his mate, I feel sorry for you" she said.

"Hey what's wrong with me" said Kish. I shot him a look and rolled my eyes.

"Just attack will you baka" I said he glared at me.

"Fine, ATTACK" said Kish. The mew's started attacking the chimera anima and Kish came to me.

"What now Mrs. am always right" he said.

"You take the other mew's but leave pinkie to me. Since you can't be trusted to kill her" I said and teleported behind her. I made my dragon sword's come. There the same as Kish's but mine are blood red "Bye bye pinkie".

She turned to me and I stabbed her with my sword. She looked down and fell to the ground as I took it out. Blood pored from the wound and fell on the floor. "ICHIGO" screamed the mew's. A whip came at me but I blocked it with my sword's and did a back flip. I then teleported to kish who was watching the mew's.

"Come on let's go" I said.

"We will get you for this" said the blue mew. I rolled my eye's and grabbed Kish and teleported to the ship. Kish ragged his arm from me and stormed for our room. He must really like her then.

"Did you succeed?" asked Pai.

"No but I hurt the pink one, she will be out for a while. I will take care of her when she's alone" I said.

"So you will kill her even though Kish has strong feeling's for the human" said Pai.

I smiled, "Yes, kish will just have to live with it. That's what he gets for falling for a human" I said walking to the door.

"I knew you would be a good choice" he said as I walked out.

I walked into my room, Kish wouldn't look at me. I leaned on the desk "Did you really think that she would love you back" I said and he glared at me. "Am sorry but you have to get the fact that no matter how much you like the chick she will get killed some day soon".

He got up and pushed me up agents the wall, "What do you mean?" he hissed. He was really angry, I could see it in his eyes.

"I have been told to kill her and I never fail so get used to it. I will kill her soon, you will just have to get over it" I said.

"And what make's you think am going to let you kill her" he said and I smiled.

"You wouldn't be able to stop me" I said and tried to shove him off but he just gripped me stronger. I sighed he's going to be difficult I then put my lip's on his, they were soft. I started kissing him and after a while he started kissing me back and his arm's went to my waste. My eye's closed and my arm's went around his neck. I felt his tongue lick my bottom lip asking for entrance. I parted my lips and he explored my mouth.

I felt his tongue go over my fang's so I then explored his mouth. When we pulled apart I was panting. That was the best kiss I had ever had, he nuzzled my neck. "Fine but let me do it!" he said agenized my neck.

"Are you sure you will do it?" I asked

He kissed my neck "Yes" he replied.

"Okay then but if you don't do it the first time then I will kill her" I said. He let me go and I got in the bed, he got in after me.

"Is that all I get, what about a good night kiss" he said and I rolled my eyes.

"That was you're good night kiss!"

"Does that mean I get a kiss like that every night?"

"Good night Kisshu" I said and he chuckled.

"Goodnight try not sleep on me tonight" I then went asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia: here is the next chapter and thanks to FlowerGirl for review, it made my day :)

Tart: Olivia doesn't own tokyo mew mew only Sasha and review please

* * *

I woke up not on Kisshu but on the floor. I got up Kish was sprawled all over the bed. He had pushed me out while he was asleep. I teleported to the kitchen and got a pan and filled it with freezing cold water.

Tart looked at me, "What are you doing with that" he asked.

"You will find out now" I said and teleported back to our room and pored the water over Kisshu.

He shot out of the bed and glared at me he was shivering. "What did you do that for" he said.

I put my hand on my hip. "Coz someone kicked me out the bed" I said he smiled and started coming to me. "What are you doing Kisshu no".

I started backing out the door, "What no hug, come on give us a hug" he said coming to me.

"No way, Kisshu stop this right now. If you come near me I will kill you" I said. He just shrugged and dived for me. I turned and ran, I ran into the living room thing. Pai and Tart were there I ran behind the counter in the kitchen that was connected to the living area.

Kisshu came in after me and started circling the counter. I eyed him and he smirked.

I narrowed my eyes. He was then gone and I felt cold wet arm's around my waste. "ARRRRRRRRR KISSHU" I screamed. He laughed and picked me up bridle style.

"Let's see how you like cold water" he said my face went whiter then it already was.

"What do you mean Kisshu; you better put me down now. Kisshu!" I said he was carrying me to are room.

"Well look's like there making progress" said Tart.

"Yes look's like it" said Pai.

Kisshu walked into our room and into the bathroom were the bath was full of water. My eyes widened as I struggled to get out of Kisshu's grip he then let me go but I grabbed him and we both fell into the freezing cold water. I came to the surface then turned to Kisshu. I was shivering and he was laughing while shivering.

"Am g-g-going t to g-get a co-co-cold now" I stuttered and got out and went to get ready.

* * *

With the mew's in the hospital

"A new alien she said she was Kisshu mate then she stabbed me" said Ichigo.

"Okay we will have someone outside the door all the time in case they try to kill you and I want none of you to be on your own. This new alien seems like she will kill without a second thought" said Ryou they all nodded who was this new girl.

* * *

"ACHOO" I sat up in bed taking the cover's with me. Kisshu groaned and sat up holding his head; I glared at him then sneezed again. He grabbed the cover and tried to pull it to him.

I grabbed my pillow and started hitting him with it. "Ow hey stop okay am sorry" he said. I kept hitting him with the pillow he then grabbed my hand's and put them above my head, he was also on top of me.

He put his head on mine then pulled away, "Your burning up" he said he got off and teleported somewhere. He then came back with a glass and two pill's. "Take them, you will feel better trust me".

I took them then lied down. Kisshu got back in the bed and pulled me too him. I blushed, "What are you doing?" I asked and could feel him smirk on my neck.

"Body heat, what did you think I was doing?" I rolled my eyes.

"You are such a pervert".

"I know". Knock.

"Yep come in" said Kisshu. I tried to pull away from him but he wouldn't let me go. Pai stared at us. Kisshu smirked, "Look's like poor little Sasha here got a cold and has a fever" said Kisshu, right on time I sneezed.

Pai rolled his eyes, "This can wait then" and he walked out. I cuddled up to Kish and fell back to sleep. I hope I get better soon.

* * *

I woke up to gold eyes, I blinked then realized it was Kisshu and I pulled away. "How do you feel" he said with a smirk I glared at him.

"You know that was all your fault you know" I got up. I felt a lot better I went and got ready. When I came back to my room Kish had falling back asleep. I shook my head and snuck up to him. I put my lip's to his ear.

"WAKEY WAKEY KISSHU, TIME TO GET UP" I shouted in his ear. He shot up but I was in the way and he butted me "Owww" we said at the same time.

"What was that for" I said and he looked at me.

"You're the one who gave me the heart attack".

"Ye but it didn't work, your still alive" I said and walked out.

"Hey" he shouted after me. I laughed and went to the kitchen and made what human's called toast. I took a bite when Kisshu came in, "You know you would cry if I died" he said taking a piece of my toast and taking a bite out of it.

"Hey that's mine, make your own" I said. He laughed and stuffed it in his mouth and pulled a tongue at me. "Ewww Kisshu, that's disgusting" I said. He just laughed. I rolled my eyes and walked into the living room with my toast and curled up on the couch.

Kisshu sat next to me. "What's your family like" asked Kisshu looking at me.

"I don't know, never met them. They died when I was little you" I said eating my toast. We sat there for about two hour's telling each other everything. Well not everything I wouldn't tell him something that personal.

"Hey you owe me two kisses" he said smirking

"What are you talking about?"

"Well you missed two good night kisses and I want them now" he said sitting on top of me. I raised my eye brow's then lifted my lip's to his then pulled away. I then pecked him on the lips and lied down while he pouted.

"I didn't mean like that".

I smiled. "Oh but they are goodnight kisses" I said as he rolled his eyes.

"No I mean like this" he said and lent down to me and pressed his lips onto mine. I closed my eyes and kissed back. I felt his tongue slid across my bottom lip asking for entrance. I kept my lip's closed. I felt his hand on my breast and I gasped. Taking the opportunity he stuck his tongue in my mouth.

"Do you two mind, I have to sit there" said Tart. I pushed Kish off me and he fell on the floor.

"Tart you shouldn't sneak up on people like that" I said.

Kish got up and rubbed his head, "Ye what she said".

"I wasn't sneaking up on anyone, it's not my fault that you two make out on the couch. Next time do it somewhere privet like in your bedroom" he said and walked out. My face looked shocked coz that's what I felt. A child just said that to me, I couldn't believe it.

I turned to Kish. "Am not even going to ask" I said and he laughed

"Where were we then" he said and kissed me.

"Kisshu, Sasha" called Pai from the other room.

"Oh come on" said Kisshu getting up. I laughed and we went to Pai.


	3. Chapter 3

Tia: thank you toeveryoe who reviewed sorry i haven't been on in long it was my 18th so it's been crazy but here is the next chapter please review :)

Bankotsu: Tia doesn't own tokyo mew mew

Tia: your from inuyasha not tokyo mew mew

Bankotsu: so

* * *

I dogged the whip. "Oh come on, I know you can do better then that" I said and the mew glared at me.

"Sasha stop messing and get the mew aqua" said Kisshu dogging a blast of water. I laughed, he was soaking. I then dived into the river and swam to the mew aqua. I grabbed it and teleported to Kisshu. "Did you get it"

"No a whale eat it" I said.

"WHAT" he shouted. I laughed and showed him it.

"I was messing, of course I got it" I said and I looked at the mew's

"Where going to get you for what you did to Ichigo" said the blue one.

I laughed and Kish winced. "Oh I can't wait till then. By the way how is pinkie, she didn't look so well after last time, the wound was a little deep, wouldn't you say!" I said and the blue one shot an arrow at me. I caught it and snapped it. "Now that was weak, try this one" I said and made a ball of lighting and threw it at them. They barley dogged it.

"Next time I won't miss come on Kisshu" I said and teleported back to the ship. We then went to Pai and I threw the mew aqua to him.

"Good you got it" he said.

"Yep, pinkie's still out too" I said and put my head on Kish's shoulder. He rapped his arm's around me.

"Is it real" said Kish. My eyes were getting heavy.

"Yes it's real, good job you two, for once. Now about the mew, when are you going to finish her off" said Pai looking at me.

Kish tensed, "Am not, Kish is, aren't you Kish" I said.

"Soon" he said and then we were back in our room. I got into the bed and looked at Kish. He looked out of it. I got up and sat behind him, he was tense, really tense. God, what is it that he like's about that pink mew. I started massaging his shoulder's and after a while he was fine. I then started kissing down his neck.

"Talk to me kish" I said. He turned to me and kissed me full of passion. I was shocked but then kissed back. Kish pushed me back and started kissing my neck. I felt his fang's on my skin. I closed my eyes and winced when I felt his fang's piece my neck. I looked at him and he smiled. So did I and we started kissing again. Look's like am not going to get any sleep tonight then.

* * *

I woke up in Kisshu's arm's. I snuggled into him and he laughed. "Finely awake sleeping beauty" he said and I laughed. "Last night was amazing" Kish purred in my ear.

"Why thank you" I said. He chuckled, I turned around and pecked him on the lip's and ran my hand's over his chest. "Who knew you actually worked out"

"Hey what's that meant to mean" he said and I shook my head.

"Nothing it's just that you do nothing but mess around with the mew's and you laze around here so"

"Hey I work out every day actually " he said and I rose my eye brow's.

"Who knew you do actually do some work" I said.

"That's it you've had it know" he said and he started tickling me.

"Kisshu, ha ha, no, ha stop" I said. He stopped and crushed his lip's onto mine. I got on top of him to kiss him more deeply.

"Hey you two" said Tart opening the door. It was so sudden we both fell off the bed.

I sat up, "Oww. Tart don't you know how to knock" I said.

He looked at me, then Kisshu and went pale, if that's even possible. "Ewww you two were, I will go now" he said and walked out.

I shook my head and Kish rapped his arm's around me. "Want to take a bath together?" he asked.

"How about I get a bath and you go make me something to eat, now that sound's better to me" I said. In the corner of my eye I saw Kish pout.

"Fine" he said and he let me go. I walked in the bathroom and made a bath and got in. I washed my hair and washed my body then got out dried my hair. I got changed then went to the kitchen, where Kish was trying to cook. The kitchen looked like a bomb had hit it.

"Dam" said Kish with his hand under the cold water.

"Kish what have you done!" I said.

He turned around and smiled. "I tried to cook" he said.

"Okay from now on leave the cooking to me, Pai is going to have a cow when he sees this" I said and started cleaning it up. Kish put his arm's around my waste.

"Why don't we just leave it and blame it on tart" he said in my ear.

"I heard that Kisshu and what did you do to the kitchen!" said Pai.

"Dam" said Kish looking at Pai. "Err I tried to cook"

I started laughing and he glared at me and I went back to cleaning. "Kish tell me, did you put olive oil in this before you tried to cook the egg's?" I asked looking at him.

"No, why was I meant to?" he asked.

I hit my head with my hand. "Yes that's why the egg's are burned onto the pan so much the is nothing we can do but throw it out, poor pan" I said.

"Oh, I will remember that next time" he said.

I looked at Pai then back at Kish. "Next time, I don't think so. I don't food poisoning. I will cook from now on okay" I said and he rolled his eyes.

"Fine" he said and I went back to cleaning up.

* * *

It took four hour

's to clean the whole kitchen. Tart helped too, I wouldn't let Kish help coz he would just make it worse. I sat down on the couch and looked at Tart playing. Were was Kish? I then got up and went to our room. He wasn't there so I went to the lab. "Pai you seen kish?" I asked and he looked at me.

"No, I think he went to earth" he said and I nodded.

"Okay" I said and I walked out. I wonder if he has gone to kill pinkie, let's go see. I teleported to a room. I was behind what looked like a curtain. I could see pinkie asleep and Kish floating over her with his sai sword to her neck. What was he waiting for? He pulled back a bit when she moved. Her eyes then opened and she went to scream but Kish put his hand over her mouth and put the sword back to her neck.

They just looked at each other. "I will uncover your mouth if you promise you wont scream" said Kish. What was he doing? She nodded and he let her go and took the sword away from her neck. Was he not going to kill her?

"What are you doing here Kisshu?" pinkie asked.

"I did come here to kill you but I just can't, when Sasha find's out I didn't kill you she will come for you and she wont stop until she kill's you Ichigo" he said. I balled my fist's up, that little basted.

"Why did you come to warn me Kisshu?" pinkie asked.

I looked at him and he leaned down to her. "I love Sasha but I love you, always have and I can't stop that" he said. He put his lip's to hers and she kissed back. I felt the tear's fall down my cheek's and I stepped forward. They broke apart and looked at me. Kisshu's eyes widened and I glared at him. "Sasha I can explain"

I took a step back as he took one forward. "Save it Kisshu, I see now you were just using me so I wouldn't hurt your precious little mew. Well I hope you and her are happy. I can't believe I fell for it and started to love you. Bye Kisshu" I said and jumped out the window.

I teleported to the park and sat on a branch and let the tears fall on my cheek's. I can't believe I was so stupid to fall for it. I could see Kitten right now saying. "Girl what did I tell you never fall in love with a man, you only brake your heart and if they brake your heart"

"I will brake them" said a voice and I looked up. "You okay baby girl"

I jumped up and hugged her. "Kitten what are you doing here?" I asked.

She hugged me, "You called me didn't you. Now were is this lad, I will rip him apart for hurting my baby girl I will" she said doing that thing she does with her head.

I laughed, "Oh I missed you and your head bobbing" I said.

"Hey" she said and we both laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

Tia: thank you to Neko-fire demon tempest, T.O.H Trinity Hall O, Pirate lass to Jack Sparrow, Hetalia-EnglandthePirate and Phoenixica24 reviewing, i am looking for a beta to help me, if you now anyone thats betaring will you ask them to pm me please but until then here is the next chapter please review :)

Bankotsu: Tia doesn't own Tokyo mew mew

Tia: not again

* * *

Okay, I want one of that and that, oh I like that. I was in a human's clothes shop at night, ha, robbing a human store and I wont get caught. It has been week since that day with Kish and I hadn't gone back to the ship. Kitten left and wanted me to come with her. I said no and I will see her. I got a human job as well in a bar and it pay's good. I will soon have enough to get an apartment. I changed my look's too. I was now a human!

I had long blond hair and blue eyes with gold in them. I had human ear's and it was weird. I sleep in a tree for now. I now had a lot of clothes. I put them in the bag I got and teleported to the park. I went to the toilet's there and got changed into clothes for work. I then went out and too my tree. I floated to the top and hung my bag on one of the branch's then teleported to the ally way next to the club. I walked in the front door. "Hello Annabelle" said Stew the doorman. I picked Annabelle as it mean's lovable, the new me and no one would know it was me.

"Hello Stew, what's it like?" I asked.

"Crazy tonight, be careful" he said and I smiled.

"I will" I said and went in. Some human men are better then are men. I walked up to the bar where Matt was. "Hi Matt busy isn't it" I said while grabbing my pen and order pad.

"Ye, be careful tonight Anna" he said and I smiled.

"I will" I said and went to take order's.

* * *

"Come on girly, let's party" said one of the men following me. I had walked the long way home and they followed me.

"Get the hell away from me" I said. The was four of them,

"The girl said leave her alone" said a male voice and they all turned. I couldn't see the lad that had saved me.

"And what you going to do about it kid" said the other man. I was shocked when someone punched him and they all went running.

"Are you okay girl" said the same voice. I looked up to see the blond lad, the creator of the mews. Ryou I think it was.

"Yes thank you" I said.

"You shouldn't be out this late, not with people like that around" he replied and I smiled.

"It's fine I was just walking home from work" I said.

"Where do you live, I will walk you home" he replied. He was being nice to me! Oh wait he didn't know who I was.

"The is no need to do that, you see, I kind of am home" I said blushing. I couldn't believe it, I was blushing.

"Oh, where's your parents. If you don't ask me asking?" he asked and I bit my lip.

"There dead, they died three years ago" I replied.

"Oh am sorry, I know why don't you come with me. I own café mew and there's an extra room that you could use till you get your own place" he said and I smiled.

"Really, thank you so much" I said and hugged him. If only he knew.

* * *

"Girl's this is Annabelle, she will be working hear for a while. She also is a mew" said Ryou I smiled and remembered what happened last night. I was looking for the kitchen and stumbled into the lab. I accidentally got hit by a mew beam when I lent on the button.

"Hi it's nice to meet you all, you can call me Anna if you want" I replied and they all looked at me. Ichigo was still in hospital, poor kitten. Blec.

"Hello Anna-oneechan, am Pudding no na da" said Pudding running to me and hugging me.

I laughed and hugged her back, "Hello am Lettuce, it's very nice to meet you" said Lettuce. I smiled and the blue one just snarled me. I felt like ripping her face off.

"Don't mind her, Mint stop it, am Zakuro" said the purple one and I smiled.

"So she's a replacement for Ichigo" snarled Mint.

"No she is a new member to the team Mint" snarled Ryou. He was sticking up for me!. BEEP, BEEP. It was coming from the lab!. Ryou went out then came back in.

"It's the aliens, there in the park" he said and the girl's nodded.

"Why now, they haven't attacked for a week now" said Mint. A week, since I left.

"Well no time, go and be careful" replied Ryou and we all ran out.

"Mew mew Annabelle metamorphosis" I said while running. Everyone was already transformed. When the light had gone my pink tank top and jeans had changed. I now wore a blue boob tube dress that went to my knee's. The skirt bit was pleated and it had a strip of diamond's at the top. I also had blue heels with lace tying up my leg. My hair had changed from long blond too the same colour of the dress and my eyes where back to normal before I changed them. I also had the arm thing's and a carter in the same colour of my dress with hot pink lace. I had two big butterfly wing's on my back they where blue, the colour of my dress with hot pink and gold patterns on.

When we got to the park the was a chimera already there. Also with Pai, Tart and Kisshu. This was the first time I had seen them in a week, and I admit, I missed them but I was not going back. "Where is she, tell us" shouted Tart and we looked at them.

"Who? What are you going on about?" Mint replied. We where all confused. Kisshu looked at me and narrowed his eyes. I was then lifted into the air.

"Tell us where Sasha is or we will kill your new mew" said Kisshu. I laughed, they thought the mews had me.

"What are you laughing at?" snarled kish in my ear. I laughed and shook my head.

"No-nothing, so you lost your mate hey" I taunted. I heard kish growl and hit me in the stomach. I gritted my teeth. "Wrong move idiot" I said and elbowed him and spread my wings out. They flapped and kept me up. I then flew back to the mew's.

"You asked for it now, ATTACK" said Tart. Kisshu was then in front of me, dragon swords in hand.

I rolled my eyes, "Bring it" I said and we started fighting. It went hit, miss, hit, miss and so on. Me always hitting him, it was funny. My weapon was dragon swords too, just like when I was an alien. Our swords clashed and we where in each others faces. We just started at each other for a long time, reorganisation showing on Kisshu's face.

Shit! I then kicked him into a tree. The mews had killed the chimera by this time. Kisshu got up and walked to me. I pointed my swords at him. "Any closer and I will kill you" I said and he chuckled.

"Sasha please" he said and I shook my head.

"My name's not Sasha, it's Annabelle. Get it right" I said and he just rolled his eyes.

"Right and am king of the world. Stop this, look am sorry, we can talk about this. Please come home" he said holding his hand out.

I hit it away, "I wont go anywhere with you. I told you am not Sasha, am human well a mew. Leave me alone am not this Sasha" I said. It killed me. I didn't like lying and I think it showed in my eyes. Kisshu sighed and teleported to Tart and Pai then they where gone.

* * *

I sat at the counter in the kitchen sipping my hot chocolate. Maybe I should go back , no am letting him think I need him. "Mama help me, I don't know what to do" I whispered as a tear rolled down my cheek. I whipped it away when I heard Ryou come in.

"Are you okay, it's half eleven" he said.

I turned to him and smiled. "Sorry, just couldn't sleep, I have a lot on my mind" I said taking another sip of my drink.

He sat next to me, "It's okay wanna talk about it" he said. I looked into my drink. I didn't know what to say.

"waiting hear for you to call me

For you to tell me,

that everything's a big mistake

Waiting hear in this rainfall

Feeling so small,

The string was not supposed to brake

Am so sorry now, for the pain I caused you

Won't you please forgive, please

But you don't love me anymore….

You don't want me anymore…..

There's a sign on your door….

No vacancies, just emptiness,

without your love, am homeless

In this cold am walking aimless

Feeling helpless,

Without a shelter from the storm

And in my heart I miss you so much

Am missin your touch

And the weather used to be so warm

Am so sorry now, for the pain I caused you

Won't you please forgive, please

But you don't love me anymore….

You don't want me anymore…..

And there's a sign on your door….

No vacancies, just emptiness,

without your love, am homeless…

To my baby, am sorry, sorry…

But you don't love me anymore….

You don't want me anymore…..

And there's a sign on your door….

No vacancies, just emptiness,

without your love, am homeless…

I then felt warm arms holding me. I looked up through bleary eyes and met icy blue ones. I cried into his chest, I couldn't believe I was doing this.

* * *

I grabbed my bag and went out the changing rooms into the café, "See you tomorrow girl's, see you soon Ryou, Keiichiro" I said going out the door. I was still working in the club, the more money the better. I went into the toilets in the park to change. I had on a black short skirt with black short shorts under it, with a black tank top and black lace up boots.

I then teleported to the club and walked in the door. "Hi Stew, nice night isn't it" I said and he smiled.

"Yes, be careful. It's a bit busy" said Stew. I rolled my eyes and went in. I put my bag in my locker then grabbed my pen and order pad and went to take orders. It was quite busy and a few booths wear really dark. I went up to one.

"Can I get you anything" I said looking up from my pad to see two gold eye's watching me.

"Sit" he said and I did as I was told.

"What do you want Kish I have work" I said and he grabbed my shoulders.

"Stop this now. Your being a kid just come home and don't say your not Sasha coz am not stupid. You know Tarts worried sick about you, he thinks something really bad had happened to you. If not for him come back for me, I know I hurt you but I didn't mean to. I love you Sasha more then you will ever know, so please come home" he said with pleading eyes.

I pushed his hands off my shoulders. "Look am sorry about her laving, but I am not Sasha so just leave me alone" I said.

I went to get up but he grabbed my hand, I turned to him to be met with his lips. I pushed him away and slapped him. "If you don't leave Kisshu I will call security, I mean it" I said then walked away and into the women's bathrooms as the tears fell down. Why did he have to do this to me.

* * *

Knock. "Come in" I said and turned as Ryou came in.

"Oh hi Ryou" I said turning back to the mirror. He came and stood behind me.

"I know tomorrows your day off but I have these tickets to the fair that have to be used by tomorrow" he said and I looked at him.

"Fair, what's a fair?" I asked.

"You don't know what a fair is?" he replied. I went bright red and shook my head. "It's a place with all rides and game's" he said and I smiled.

"I would love to go Ryou" I said kissing his cheek. It was his turn to blush this time.

* * *

"Wow this is so cool" I said looking around. We had just got here and I wanted to go on everything. I wore a blue short sleeved top with a pair of jeans, with blue converse and a Ed hardy jacket I had robbed from the shop that time.

"Well what do you want to go on first?" asked Ryou and I bit my lip.

"I don't know they all look great, what do you want to go on first" I replied and he looked around.

"Why don't we go on that" he said pointing to a very big ride. I blinked clearly confused as Ryou explained what it was. "It's a roller coaster"

I smiled grabbing his hand while pulling him to it. "Come on then".

* * *

We had went on nearly everything. We where now on what they call a ferries wheel. We where at the top and you could see the whole of Tokyo. "Wow it's lovely, thank you Ryou. I had the best day ever" I said hugging him. He chuckled and hugged back. I looked up at him and he looked at me, he lent down and I closed my eyes. I could feel his breath on my lips. Just as are lips where about to meet, the ferries wheel came to an irrupt halt and I went falling on him.

I then jumped up. "A-am so-sorry" I stuttered.

"Isn't this sweet, not" said a annoying voice. I turned and there was Kisshu.

"What do you want!" said Ryou standing in front of me. Kisshu narrowed his eyes and glared at Ryou.

After about 2 minutes of Kisshu and Ryou glaring at each other Kisshu smiled. "Just a little present" he said and then the screaming started.

I looked down, "Chimera animal" I muttered and grabbed my pendent. "Mew mew Annabelle metamorphosis" I said. I then jumped at Kisshu and we started to fall.

"Why don't you just teleport, so much easier" he said. I went to punch him but he grabbed my hand.

"I am not Sasha" I growled. He just laughed. the floor was coming all to soon. I pulled up and went flying back in the sky. I then went back to Ryou and grabbed him and we went for the floor. We landed and I called out my dragon swords and ran for Kisshu.

"Don't you think you should get the chimera first" said Kisshu.

I growled, "Kiss my ass" I shouted and ran for the chimera. Where was the mews when you need them. "Dancing blades" I shouted and blades came out and went for the chimera. It dissolved and I was then tackled to the ground. I looked up at Kisshu.

"Get off me" I said and he laughed.

"I don't think I will" he said and grabbed me and flew into the air.

"I will be going now, oh and am taking her with me" said Kisshu and he teleported to the ship. Tart and Pai looked at us.

* * *

"Kisshu what she doing here?" asked Pai and I turned to Kisshu.

"Ye what am I doing here" I said and he laughed.

"Prisoner and Pai why don't you use her for a few experiments" said Kisshu looking at him. I rolled my eyes and retransformed.

"Whatever" I replied and he laughed.

"Ye coz when Pai does them we will see just who you are" he said. I kept calm but in side I was freaking out. I mean if they find out who I am the is going to be some arguing.

"Tart take her somewhere" said Pai and I followed Tart. We got to the training room and he turned to me.

"Where is she" he said. I looked at him, I could see the pain in his eyes.

I bent down to his level. "Tart is it. Listen we don't have her. She will come back in her own time. Maybe she just need sometime" I said and he glared at me.

"Whatever" he snarled and teleported away.

* * *

I had to get out of here. I smiled and made a hologram. I then went back to normal, my sliver hair falling gently onto my back. It felt good to be back to normal. I then teleported to Kisshu's room, I smiled as he was asleep. I silently summoned one of my dragon swords and crept over to him. He looked so peaceful, why do you have to do this to me. I held it next to his neck as his lip's moved and he smirked. His eyes then opened "Hello Sasha" he said and I glared at him.

"Kisshu" I said.

"So you going to kill me or what" he said and I smiled.

"No when I kill you it will be slow and very painful. But first am going to kill Ichigo, hopefully in front of you. Ye I like that" I said. He grabbed my arm and pulled me down onto the bed. "Get off me Kisshu"

He held me down and towered over me. "No, I have only just got you back, am not letting you go" he said and pressed his lip's to mine. I wanted to push him off but my body wouldn't listen to me. Instead it thought it would be good to rap my arms around his neck. He let go of me and his hand went to my cheek's. I took the opportunity and pushed him off me. He went off the bed. I got up and so did he.

"What was that for" he said and I glared at him.

"You think am just going to forgive you. You hurt me Kisshu and you can never make up for that." I said.

"Sasha wait" he said.

"LEAVE ME ALONE" I shouted and ran out the door. I ran to where I was, well the mew me, Kisshu on my tail. I went in and at the right time Pai and Tart where there cornering the mew me. They didn't here me come in but they heard Kisshu crash into me. We both went tumbling to the ground. Okay next time when being chased don't suddenly stop, it hurts. They both turned and looked to see what the noise was about. We where both up at that time and I had my dragon sword pointed at Kisshu's neck.

"SASHA" shouted Tart. I flicked my eyes to him and back to Kisshu.

"Hey Tart, Pia" I said still not taking my eyes off Kisshu.

"Where the hell have you been and why are you pointing those at Kisshu" said Pai.

I smiled. "Oh my god, you didn't tell them why I left did you" I said shaking my head at Kisshu and I laughed.

"Kisshu what's she talking about?" asked Pai and I glared at Kisshu.

"The reason I left is quite stupid now that I think about it. You see I left because I don't like lying, human loving fucking ASSHOLES" I shouted the last bit. Now I was angry.

"Watch your language" said Pai and I looked at him.

"Sorry, it's just I went to kind of spy on Kisshu when he went to kill pinkie, but what I found out was far more entertaining. You see Kisshu over here wouldn't kill her because he still loves her. You're an idiot Kisshu, now when I kill her it's going to be a lot more painful then I originally planed" I replied and walked over to the hologram which they think is the mew. I grabbed onto its arm. "Oh and Kisshu I don't care if you love her, you see I kind of see what you mean. You see I love someone too and it's not you. Am sorry Tart" I said and was gone. I teleported to the park and got rid of the hologram. I then turned into Anna and went for the café.

* * *

3rd person

Tart went over to Kisshu and slapped him. That shocked him and Pai. "This is all your fault, I hate you" he said and ran out the room.

"He's right it's all my fault" he said looking at the floor.

"Yes it is, Kisshu your suspended until further notice" said Pai as he walked out leaving Kisshu on his own. _'I love someone too and it's not you' _a tear fell to the floor. Kisshu the punched the wall and walked to his room, his hand bleeding


	5. Chapter 5

Tia: thank you to Pirate lass to Jack Sparrow, BlackRoseDream and mewfantasticgirl for reviewing, i am looking for a beta to help me, if you now anyone thats betaring will you ask them to pm me please but until then here is the next chapter please review :)

Bankotsu: Tia doesn't own Tokyo mew mew

Tia: not again, what is it with you.

Bankotsu: hahahahahaha.

* * *

"Annabelle" said Ryou as I walked into the café. It was closed and no one was there.

"Ryou" I said and ran to him. I rapped my arm's around him and started crying into his chest. He rapped his arm's around me.

"Did they hurt you?" he asked and I shook my head, "Then what's wrong"

I shook my head again and whipped my tears. "Sorry am just emotional" I said and I then walked backsword's. "I can't do this anymore, I don't want to hurt you. Ryou I think I love you" I said. He just looked at me and after a few second's he came to me.

"Annabelle" he said and went to kiss me but I pulled away.

"I can't, am not who you think I am" I said and he looked at me.

"What do you mean" he said.

A bunch of new tears came out. "Am sorry Ryou" I said and turned back to my normal self.

He looked shocked then glared at me. "You where using me, did Pai set you up for this" he said and I shook my head.

"No I don't even live with them anymore. They don't now am Annabelle. I never used you I wanted to get away, you're the first person that has ever helped me out of shear kindness. Am very thankful to you for letting me stay and for showing me how to mend my broken heart. I do love you. I will go, I know you hate me now, you wont see me again" I said and turned to walk out.

I gasped when I felt arm's around me. I looked up and there was Ryou. "I don't want you to leave, I don't care who you are alien or not, Sasha or Annabelle I don't care" he said and I cried into his chest again.

"I love you too" he said into my ear. I looked up and he pressed his lips' to mine.

* * *

"Hi Ryou" I said kissing his cheek as I went in the kitchen. He followed me in and rapped his arms around me from behind and started kissing my neck. I giggled "Ryou I have work" I said and he let me go. I grabbed the orders and went out to deliver them but not before pecking Ryou on the lip's on my way out.

Ichigo was back, she know's who I am since me and Ryou told her. I asked her to forgive me and after a while she did. Mint still doesn't like me and the girls seem a bit distant now they now who I am. Well all except Pudding and Lettuce, she seemed a bit sad that I was with Ryou. I knew she liked him, but when we were on our own I told her Pai has a soft spot for her and she brightened up. When am around humans and the aliens I will look like Annabelle. But when am not I look like me. It's a lot easier now everyone knows. Kisshu and that haven't attacked it wasn't like them.

Just as I thought that Ryou came out. "Girl's the is a pipe leak can you show everyone out" he said and he looked at me.

I went to him, "There attacking" I asked and he nodded. I sighed and pecked him on the lip's.

Everyone was gone. "girl's the alien's are in the park attacking, go Tokyo mew mew" said Ryou and we all ran to the park. I transformed and we stopped when we caught sight of Pai and Tart but no Kisshu, instead the was another lad. He had blue hair like Kisshu's and red eyes. He was looking at us all I growled. That made him look at me.

"Where's Kisshu?" asked Ichigo.

They all glared at her, "It's nothing for you to know" snarled Tart.

Ichigo looked at me. I walked to her, "Seeing that lad I think he's been suspended, can't tell how long for though" I whispered in her ear. She looked at me and nodded. I grabbed her and jumped as the blast hit where we had just been.

We landed and looked it was the new lad. "No whispering don't you know it's rude" he said and I snorted.

"Oh and you don't think attacking someone while there talking isn't" I said and he glared at me.

"This is Kato" said Tart.

"I know that name" I whispered Ichigo looked at me. I shook my head.

"Mint, Zakuro and me will get the chimera, Pudding Tart, Lettuce, Pai and Annabelle Kato" said Ichigo. We all nodded and set off.

"Why don't you come down here and fight like a man Kato" I said. He smiled and then was in front of me. I blocked him and kneed him.

"I know all your moves" I said and he narrowed his eyes. He used to be in the orphanage I was at. I used to watch him train.

"Bet you do, what you got special power's or something" he said laughing.

"Or something" I said.

"Well you are cute, but I have to kill you" he said.

I laughed, "I would love to see you try" I said and jumped at him. He blocked my dragon swords and we pushed apart. He was then gone. I then turned and brought my leg up to kick him. He didn't see it's coming so he was hit and went flying into a tree. He got up and teleported back to Tart and Pai.

He whispered something to Pai and Tart and they looked at me. Shit, I then waved. "Hi boy's" I said and they glared at me. They where then gone. I went over to the mew's and was thrown backsword's.

* * *

I got up and looked around it looked like a bomb had hit. I looked around all the mew's were on the floor. I then teleported into the trees. The aliens where back, "good job Kato" said Pai. I growled softly and changed into my normal self. Kato pointed his sword at pudding and went to shoot a blast at her.

I teleported to her grabbed her and teleported away. I was a few meters away from where we just where. "Sasha-oneechan" said Pudding. I smiled and put her down.

"Sasha" said Pai. I looked up and glared at Kato.

"I don't like bully's, even if she is a human. She's still four years younger then you Kato" I said and he laughed.

"Nice to see you again Sasha, looks like your being nice to the enemy" he said and I smiled.

"I have always had a soft spot for kid's, so your Kisshu's replacement hey, so how longs he out for" I said and Tart looked at me.

"We don't know" he said and teleported in front of me. He then rapped his arms around me, I bent down and hugged him.

"Why did you leave us" he said looking at me. I smiled a sad smile.

"I had too, am sorry Tart" I said. I then grabbed him and Pudding and teleported. I let them go and glared at Kato.

"What are you doing Kato" said Pai and he rolled his eyes.

"She's a traitor, where's the other mew the butterfly, I don't see her" he said and Pai and Tart looked at me.

"Sasha" said Tart and I looked at him.

"Am sorry. Ye am her so what" I shouted and Kato smiled.

"Told you so, you know what we do to traitors" he said and pointed his sword at me.

I laughed, "You can't kill me, even if you tried Kato. You never could, your to weak" I said and he glared at me.

"Sasha why" said Tart I looked at him.

"I didn't plan it, it just happened. I could just hear Kisshu now" I said.

"I knew it" came his voice. I looked to my side and he teleported next to me.

"Kisshu your meant to stay on the ship" said Pai.

I laughed and shook my head. "When has he ever listened" I said.

"Sasha you can come with us and fight the mew's or you can stay and become our enemy" said Pai and I looked at him.

"Am sorry Pai I really am. Am staying so from now on where enemy's. I wish it didn't have to come to this" I said and he looked at me.

"Am sorry too. Kisshu" said Pai. I looked at Kisshu and he turned to Pai.

"No, am switching side's too. I think deep blue's gone mad anyway, he doesn't want to help us. So am not helping him" he said and my eyes widened. I couldn't believe what he had just said.

"Me too" said Tart. I looked at Tart and he looked at me. He then rapped his arm's around me. "I want to stay with Sasha"

"Fine, from now on you all are the enemy and traitor's to our kind" said Kato and they where gone.

* * *

"I don't know" said Ryou. I went over to him and rapped my arm's around his neck.

"Pretty please, for me" I said and gave him the puppy dog eyes.

He sighed, "Fine they can stay" he said and I hugged him.

"Thank you Ryou" I said and pecked his lips. I heard a vomiting sound behind us and I turned. Tart and Kisshu where looking around.

"Which one of you is the big kid" I said and they looked at me.

"It was him" they both said pointing at the other.

I rolled my eyes. "Well am going to get a nice shower and you three can sought out the rooms" I said and went to the door, before I went out I turned back to them. "coz someone's going to have to share with me and someone else as the is only three rooms" I said and went out.

"Am staying with Sasha" said Tart.

"No way am not staying with Blondie, I will stay with Sasha" said Kisshu.

"I don't think so, stay away from my girlfriend" said Ryou. I giggled and went to my room. I shut the door and went to my window. I couldn't believe it, us helping the enemy. Am a traitor my parents must be rolling in there grave's. I turned and leaning on my wall was Kato.

I growled. "What are you doing hear" I snarled.

He smiled and came to me. "Oh come on I have come to ask you one more time, come back with me" he said holding his hand out.

I laughed, "Sorry but no now go" I said and he shook his head. Next thing I now I was pushed agents a wall.

"I will go when I want to" he said. His face then went softer. "Please come back with me, I don't want to fight you"

"Why?" I asked and he smiled.

"I don't want to fight you because I admire you. I always have, I used to watch you train and look after the younger one's back at the orphanage. Even though we didn't know each other too well. I think of you as family." he said. I looked at him, I couldn't believe it.

"Am sorry Kato but I can't" I said and he closed his eyes.

"Why?" he replied opening his eyes.

"Because I love Ryou. He's a human and I can't go back with you other wise he would hate me" I said and Kato laughed.

"Your so stupid, your being a traitor to your people because some lad would hate you. That is so funny. I mean come on, your just as bad as Kisshu" he said laughing.

"Well if you don't like it go" I said and he stopped and looked at me.

"No, I wont let you. Your ruining your life over a lad. A human lad. I love you too much to let you do that" he said his eyes going blue. I screamed.

The door then bust opened and Kisshu, Ryou and Tart came in. "Get the hell of her" said Ryou and Kisshu in union. Kato turned me so I was in front of him, he also had his sword to my neck.

"Any of you come closer I will kill her" he said.

"Just let her go Kato" said Kisshu holding up his hands.

"No she's coming with me" he said going to teleport. Kisshu then jumped at us and all three of us went back into the portal. I was thrown away from them both. I jumped up as Ryou and Tart jumped out of the portal and it closed. Kato and Kisshu were circling each other, I knew this would end up with someone getting hurt. They went for each other and Kato swung his sword at Kisshu but Kisshu bought his dragon sword up so they clashed. It kept going like that always missing.

"Will you two just stop it" I said and they looked at me. "This is stupid"

Kato now seeing his chance swung at Kisshu, my eyes widened and I teleported. I gasped as the sword went into me. I looked up at Kato his eyes were wide. "SASHA" shouted four voices.

I fell backwards into Kisshu's arms. "Look at what you have done" said Kisshu glaring at Kato. He then looked down at me "Sasha hang on okay" he said stoking my cheek.

"We have to get her to the hospital" said Ryou checking my wound. Tart was kneeling next to us, crying.

"Is she going to be okay" he said. I chuckled and stroked his cheek.

"Don't worry about me sweet" I said and I looked at Kisshu, he knew.

He shook his head, "Tart go back to the café and tell them what's happened" said Kisshu as Ryou put his jacket on my wound.

"No am staying" he said looking at me.

"JUST go" he said.

"Go on Hun, I love you" I said and he nodded and went in tear's.

"We need to stop this bleeding or" Ryou trailed on.

"Or I will die" I said and they both looked at me.

"Your not going to die, do you hear me" said Ryou.

"Kisshu am sorry" I said and he looked at me.

"You have nothing to be sorry about" he said and I shook my head.

"Am sorry for everything, I love you Kisshu" I said. I turned to Ryou and put my hand to his cheek. "And I love you just as much Ryou, tell everyone am sorry and I love them and Kisshu. Tell kitten am sorry and I love her. She was like a big sister to me at the orphanage" I said.

"No you tell them yourself" he said. I smiled and put my other hand on his cheek. So both my hands where on there cheek's. And everything went black and my hands fell. The last thing I remember was them four word's. "We love you too".

* * *

Ten people stood around the grave of there comrade. Pudding and Tart where crying into Kitten's and Kisshu's chest. Ichigo, Lettuce and even Mint where crying silently. Zakuro wasn't crying but nearly. Kitten was trying her hardest not to cry, she had loved Sasha she was like a sister to her. She was angry and blamed Kisshu for what had happened. Coz if he wouldn't have broken her heart she wouldn't have ran away and this wouldn't have happened.

Kisshu was blaming himself as well. Even more then anyone else was. He had cried so much, he couldn't cry right now. All he did was hold Tart who was balling his eyes out into his chest. Ryou was the same. He couldn't help but blame Kisshu and Kato for what had but he blamed himself the most. For not being more help, there must have been something he could have done.

Above them in the sky was Pai and Kato watching too. She was there comrade as well. Pai was sad but didn't show it. Kato on the other hand had silent tears too. He was the one who stabbed her. He was the one who killed her, he was the one responsible. The rain started to fall, washing all there tear's away. An angle was crying for them.


	6. Chapter 6

Tia: thank you to I'm a Nerd and Proud, BlackRoseDream and Trinity for reviewing, i am looking for a beta to help me, if you now anyone thats betaring will you ask them to pm me please but until then here is the next chapter please review :) hope you like the new characters and only Sasha, Kato and Kohi belong to me, oh an this will be changed to M in the next chapter xx

Bankotsu: Tia doesn't own Tokyo mew mew

Tia: i give up.

Bankotsu: hahahahahaha i win :)

* * *

"Sasha come on" said Abigail. I looked at her and followed her. "You will be fine" she said and left me by the door's.

I knocked and went in, everyone looked at me. "Sasha it's nice to see you" said Gabriel and I just looked at him. Everyone went out and left us. "I hear your not happy" he said.

I laughed, "Oh no am really very happy, hello am dead what's happy about that. Because am dead Kisshu is thinking of killing himself, Tart hasn't eaten for day's. Kittens thinking about killing Kisshu and Kato is thinking about killing himself too. Ye everything's hunky dory" I said sarcasm hanging off my every word.

"So are you saying you wish it was Kisshu instead off you" he said and I glared at him.

"No am not saying that" I growled. "Tell me how do you become a fallen angel" I said and he glared at me. I laughed, "how heavenly, one of the biggest angels is glaring at me" I said.

"And why would you want to fall" he said and I laughed again.

"Err one I would be back on earth, two I wouldn't have to put up with this haven is so great I wished I died sooner bull shit and three I would stop them all from being sad" I said.

"Fallen isn't all it's cracked up to be" he said.

"I know that I have heard the story's. It's hurts like hell getting your wings ripped out, I won't be able to feel anymore but I would give that all up. I would go through all that pain for them" I said.

"I would do anything" I said looking him in the eyes.

"Well I can't let you fall but I can do something" he said.

* * *

Kisshu was standing over Sasha's grave knife in hand. "Sasha" he said and put the knife to his wrist. A hand then shot out of the grave and grabbed Kisshu's leg making him fall back. He tried to kick it off scared as hell. Another hand shot out of the ground and grabbed onto the ground in front of it. Kisshu just watched then he noticed the bracelet on one of the wrists. It was the one Sasha was berried with on her.

Kisshu's mouth fell open, he then shook his head and grabbed the hand's and pulled. After the fifth pull the rest of the body came out of the grave and fell on top of Kisshu. "Kisshu" said a voice he thought he would never hear again. He looked at her muddy body and hugged her.

"Sasha, oh my god. How the hell. You died in my arm's how are you alive." he said and she looked at him and started crying.

"KISSHU" she shouted and started crying into his chest. He just held her while she cried. When she stopped she looked at him and slapped him.

"that's for trying to kill yourself" she said and he smiled.

"Am sorry" he said. She then hugged him again.

"Let's get you out of those clothes and into a nice hot bath" he said and teleported to café mew.

I went into the room where Kisshu was sitting on the bed waiting for me. It was my old room, him and Tart now shared it. "Wow It hasn't changed since I was last here" I said sitting next to him.

He smiled, "Ye it hasn't, Tarts going to freak when he sees you. Well everyone is" he said.

I laughed, "Ye I know" I said and sighed.

"Come on let's get this over with" I said standing up and Kisshu stood up.

"I don't think that's a good idea. The café's open" he said and I rolled my eyes.

"Please, for me kish" I said pouting.

He rolled his eyes. "Fine but you will have to wait in a room okay" he said. I smiled and he teleported to a room downstairs. "I will be right back" he said and went out. I stood in the shadow's of the room. A few minute's later Kisshu came in with everyone. Even Kitten, she was wearing a café uniform. She had human ear's too. I smiled.

"Okay Kisshu what's this about" said Ryou and he smiled.

"Okay but you all have to promise not to freak and keep an open mind" he said. They looked at him and Ryou narrowed his eyes.

"Why" he replied.

"Just say you will" he said.

"Okay we promise" said Kitten. He then looked at me. Everyone looked to me but since I was in the shadows they couldn't see me. Kisshu held his hand out. I sighed and took it and walked into the light. Everyone gasped when they seen me.

Ryou turned to Kisshu, "What the hell did you do you idiot" he said. Everyone was just looking at me.

"I never did anything, I was just visiting her grave when two hands shot out and grabbed me" he said.

"Oh and why would we believe that" said Kitten glaring at him.

I chuckled and they looked at me. "Still the same kitten, you never believe in what you can't see" I said and she narrowed her eyes.

"Okay if you are Sasha what did we say after you had left Kisshu" she said and I laughed.

"Well I said "girl what did I tell you never fall in love with a man you only brake your heart and if they brake your heart" and then you said "I will brake them". I looked up and it was you then you said "you okay baby girl" I jumped up and hugged you "kitten what are you doing here?" I asked and you hugged me back. "You called me didn't you now were is this lad I will rip him apart for hurting my baby girl I will" you said doing that thing you does with your head I laughed. "oh I missed you and your head bobbing" I said "hey" you said and we both laughed" I said and she ran at me and hugged me.

"Oh my Kami it's you, it's really you" she said crying while saying it.

"Yes it's really me and don't ask how" I said. I was then hugged by about ten different arm's.

* * *

"Wow it's so good to feel the sun on my skin again" I said smiling. It has been a week since I have been back. I was working in the café again and starting Ichigo's school too. Kisshu, Tart and Kitten had already started. I had been gone for a month and look what has happened. Pai and Kato haven't attacked but it was only a matter of time now. There most probably getting more people and there going to need more too. Coz the was now the mew's, me, Kitten, Kisshu and Tart against them so that's nine. I wonder what there going to do when they see am alive.

But right now I was walking to school with Kisshu, Kitten and Tart. And for once I was excited to go to school. "Ye it's good to have you back" said Kitten smiling at me.

I then felt Tart hug me. I hugged back and let go. Kisshu rapped one arm around my shoulder, "Ye it's good to have you back, even with your nagging" he said and moved as I went to hit him.

I looked at the school, "Wow it's big" I said and we went in.

"Class this is Sasha she will be joining us today" said the teacher.

I smiled. "Hello am glad to be in your class" I said. The teacher told me where to sit and I sat down. She actually put me in between kitten and Kisshu. They both smiled at me and looked to the front. Ichigo was also in our class. She turned and waved at me, I waved back and turned my attention on the teacher.

* * *

"Wow today was busy" I said tucking into my cake.

"Ye it was wasn't it" said Ichigo slumping down in her chair.

Kisshu laughed, "Come on you two can't be that tied" he said.

I glared at him, "Well unlike you Kisshu we did some work" said Ichigo.

He rolled his eyes. "Ye your just like Mint, wait you two would make a great couple" I said and Ichigo and Kisshu just looked at me. "What" I said.

I went to start my second piece of cake when Ryou came in. "Girl's and Kisshu it's time" he said.

I moaned. "Oh come on" I said and they laughed at me.

"Come on let's go" said Ichigo getting up. I pouted and Kisshu pulled me up.

"Come on lazy butt" he said.

I glared at him again and pulled away "I don't need to be man handled, I can do it myself" I said and walked out the door.

"Oh sure you can" he said following me. We got to the park and I hid behind a tree with Kisshu. The mew's, Kitten and Tart where standing there looking at the enemy. Pai and Kato where there. Kato looked the same but more angry. With them where seven more. We where evenly matched there where four lads and three girl's.

Two of the girl's where the same, twin's. You could tell them apart as one had long hair and the other has short. There hair was blood red, and there eye's where emerald green. They both wore red kimono's. The one with long hair had a slit to her thigh on the left side and the one with short hair had it on the right side. They had blood red bandages on there arm's and blood red ribbons. They had no shoes.

The other girl had long black hair with icy blue eyes. She had on a top that stopped at her mid drift it was dark blue. The colour of Mint's hair. She had a blue short skirt on with blue shorts under it. Her boot's where blue, like mine and Kisshu's. Her bandages and ribbon's where white.

The lad's where all different. One of them had orange hair like Tarts. He had on a long black baggy top and black short's like Tart's but you could hardly see them. His bandages on his arm's and leg where orange as well as his ribbons and he never had any shoe's, he was also the smallest.

The one standing next to him had long brown hair with a side fringe. His eye's where gold. He had on the same thing Kisshu had on but brown and black. His bandages and ribbons where black. His boots where brown again like Kisshu's. I looked at Kisshu "Kohi" (coffee) he said as in his brother Kohi.

Well next to Kohi was a lad with blond hair, he had it in a low pony at the back. With a full fringe (like the blue knight). He wore a while shirt with what Tart wore but longer over it in yellow. He had on short's that went just below his knee's in white with yellow lacing. His bandages and ribbons where yellow. He had shoes like Pai in white.

The last one had long white hair in two pony in the front like Kisshu. He wore a white shirt with white pant's like Pai's and they had silver lacing. His bandages and ribbon's where silver like my hair. He had no shoes.

"You stay here till we say it kay" Kisshu said. I nodded and he went to the rest.

"Well hello Kitten, didn't know you were a traitor too" said the twin with longer hair.

"Ye well sue me bitch" she said. I chuckled lightly at that.

"For all you who don't know who I am, my name's Ruby and this is my twin Yukki" said the one with long hair or should I say ruby.

"Well since where giving out name's am sherbet" said the one with orange hair. He pointed at the one with white hair. "And that's my cousin Ranjit, the girl's Kukki (cookie) and the one with blond hair is Banana" said Sherbet.

"Kohi" said Kisshu.

Kohi smiled at him, "Hello brother" he said. "I can't wait to kill you"

Kato pointed his sword at the group. "I wouldn't do that, you see we have a secret weapon" said Kitten. That was my cue.

Kato sent a blast at them. I teleported in front of them and put up a barrier. When the dust went they where all shocked. "Hi everyone, missed me" I said. Kato looked like his eyes where going to pop out.

"I thought you said she was dead" said Ruby.

"She was, we did say we had a secret weapon." said Kisshu putting his arm around me. I turned my head to look at him, glared at him and he took it off.

"Well were still going to beat you" said Ruby.

I laughed, "Whatever, why don't you back to the whore house you came out of" I said and she shrieked.

"Am going to kill you bitch" she said and made her half moon shaped blade appear. She then threw them at me. I smiled and flicked my hand at them and a gust of fire went at them.

"Shit I meant air" I said. I had been able to use the elements since I came back. But as you can see I can't use them really good. The fire hit them and went for the enemy. They all flew or teleported away.

"What the hell was that!" said sherbet.

I laughed, "I do have a few trick's up my sleeve, want to see more" I said and he waved his hand's.

"No thank you" he said and I laughed.

"Good shot" said Kitten coming next to me.

I turned to her, "Hey don't I always" I said.

"No" she replied. I turned my head and jumped as a blast of air came at us. I laughed and looked up at Ranjit who had made the air.

I smiled, "I can do that to" I said and pushed my palm threw the air at him and a gust of air went at him. He teleported away and I laughed again.

"We will be back" said Pai and they went all except Kato. He teleported in front of me and rapped his arm's around me. I hesitated but then rapped mine around him. We hugged for a few seconds and then pulled back.

"Am glad your alive" he said.

I laughed, "Ye me too" I said and he then went too.

Kisshu came over to me, "What the hell was that about, I can't believe you hugged him back" he said.

I glared at him then slapped him. "You weren't the only one who was going to kill them self because of what happened" I said and stormed back to the café.

* * *

I walked into my room that I shared with Kitten and Tart. The was a double bed and a normal bed, along with a desk and a wardrobe, a big one I might add. It had mine, Kittens and Tart clothes. Ryou and Kisshu shared a room. They had two single beds and two small wardrobes. They still didn't like each other.

I lied down on my bed. I heard the door open "Kisshu if that you I don't wanna talk to you" I said.

"Don't worry am not Kisshu" said Ryou and I sat up.

"Oh sorry I thought you where Kisshu coming to apologise" I said.

"Am not going to ask" he said sitting down on my side of the bed. Tart had the other, he insisted he sleep with me. I snuggled up to Ryou.

"Lie with me" I said looking at him.

He laughed, "Okay" he said and we lied down and I got as close as I could. He had his arm's around me.

I smiled, "I like this" I said and looked at him. He smiled at me and pecked my lip's.

"I think we need to get Kisshu a girlfriend" he said and I laughed.

"And why do we" I said.

"Coz he is still saying he's going to win you back" he said. I rolled my eyes and kissed him.

"Well let's get him one then. Coz that's not going to happen. I love you and no one is going to change that. Not even Kisshu. I might love him, but more like a brother now" I said and Ryou kissed me. We sat there just talking and kissing.

When the door opened, "Sasha can we talk. Oh I see you two are busy, I will you leave you two too it. Use protection" said Kisshu and I threw a pillow at him.

"KISSHU AM GOING TO KILL YOU" I screamed and ran at him.

"ARRRRRRRRR" he screamed as I tackled him to the ground. Ryou just laughed. I grabbed the pillow and started hitting Kisshu with it.

"We. Weren't. doing. Anything. Okay" I said hitting him with the pillow on every word.

"Whatever you say" he said and I started hitting him with the pillow again. "okay I get it. Just stop" he said and I got off him and walked into the room.

"SASHA AND RYOU WHERE ARRRRR" Kisshu shouted but before he could finish I tackled him again. Kitten was then at the top of the stair's. she looked at me sitting on Kisshu's back pulling his hair. And him shouting curse word's, kicking his leg's trying to get me off him.

"Am not even going to ask" she said and walked into our room. "Hi Ryou"

* * *

Kisshu glared at me. "Here" I said throwing the ice pack at his head.

"Owww that's meant to help me head. But you just made it worse" he said grabbing the pack that had bounced off his head and put it on top of his head. Tart who had just come in burst out laughing.

"What happened to you" he said and Kisshu glared at him.

"Sasha started pulling my hair then threw an ice pack at my head. All coz I was shouting she and Ryou where" he went to say but stopped when he felt my glare. He then ran out. I sighed and turned to Tart.

"Want to go get ice cream" I said.

He smiled, "Yes please" he said.

"Okay let me go get my jacket from the kitchen and write a note" I said going into the kitchen and writing a note saying we went to get ice cream. I then grabbed my jacket and went out. "Come on then" I said and we went out to the ice cream shop.


	7. Chapter 7

Olivia: Okay heres the next chapter sorry it's so late my computers broke and thank everyone who reviewed and this is were it starts to get m rated xx

Hiten: Olivia doesn't own tokyo mew mew

* * *

We where walking back with our ice cream's when I felt it. My head shot to the side and I grabbed Tart and jumped. "Dragon sword's" I said and pointed them the way the blast of air had come from. "I know your there so come out" I said. Out came Ranjit with Sherbet. I then looked at Tart. "Go to the café" I said.

"No we think he should stay" said Sherbet. I was then kicked in the back and someone grabbed my arm's and held them behind my back. I tilted my head. It was Ruby, she smiled. Sherbet had Tart. Kohi then came out of the shadows.

"Good job Ruby, Sherbet. Let's get them back to the ship" he said and they teleported.

Ruby then threw me and I turned to her. "You stupid bitch, you shouldn't have let go" I said and threw a ball of fire at her. Ranjit deflected it with his air. And I threw a ball of water at them. That one did hit and they went flying into the wall. I was then hit in the back and handcuff's were around my wrists. I was then pulled up by my hair. I gritted my teeth, I turned to see who had done it and it was Kohi.

"So you where my brother's mate" he said smiling. "Now killing you is going to be better then killing him"

I laughed. "That's what I said I was going to do. But I was going to kill Ichigo in front of Kisshu" I said and they all looked at me. "What, I was going to kill her for taking him away from me. But then I fell for Ryou so I don't care now" I said and Tart shook his head.

"You wear going to kill the cat mew and now your working with her. Wouldn't she hate you coz of that" said Sherbet.

"Well I actually did hurt her very bad and she still forgive me" I said "Oh and you can't kill what's already dead" I said smiling.

* * *

"Oh come on at least let me go the toilet or see Tart" I said threw the bars of my cage. They had been modified so I couldn't teleport out of them and they wouldn't take off my hand cuffs. "Will you at least take these handcuffs off me"

Sherbet then came in the room. "What are you yelling" he said.

I glared at him, "Can you please take these off. It's not like I can use my powers to get out. God I can't even control them properly" I said.

"Sorry I can't, only Kohi can" he said.

"Well can you go get him please" I said and he walked out.

* * *

After about ten minutes the door opened and in came Kohi. "You wanted something" he said.

"Can you please take these thing off me." I said and he laughed.

"And let you be able to use your powers, I think not" he said coming over to me.

"I can't even use them properly, like the first time we met. I was meant to throw air at Ruby but I threw fire. And I haven't even attempted earth yet as I can't even control air and fire. I remember when I first practiced fire I nearly burnt Kisshu's hair off it was so funny" I said.

He opened the cage and went behind me. He took the handcuffs off. "yes I can move my arm's" I said CLICK. I looked down he had hand cuffed my foot to the bar's. I glared at him, "Thanks now I can't walk" I said and he laughed.

"Some one will bring you food soon" he said locking the cage.

"Wait what about Tart, oh and don't let it be Ruby. She will spit in my food or something" I said.

He looked at me, "Tart is just like you but next door" he said and walked out the door. I then turned to the hand cuff, the chain was long enough that I could stand and take like three steps. I then sat down and started pulling on it. It wouldn't brake, okay lets try and melt it. I closed my eye's and thought of fire. When I opened my eye's the was a ball of fire about three inches away from my palm. Yes it worked.

I then put it on the chain. It took about four minutes to burn it enough to brake it. I was now onto the bar's. I was doing them at the back and bottom in case anyone came in. I had done four bars when the door opened I spun around and looked at her. It was Kukki and she had a tray of food and lemonade. She put it down and shoved it under the food thing.

"Ruby didn't get near my food did she" I said she looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"No she didn't, now you going to eat it or what" she said.

I looked at it, "I will in a bit am not hungry just yet. Oh you now what you can get me. My ice cream you know the one I was eating when you attacked. Well not that one a new one" I said she just walked out. I laughed and went back to the bars.

It took another five minutes to do two more bars I then pulled them down and they came out. It was wide enough I could get through. I then teleported to Tart. He looked at me and smiled. "Shhh am going to get you out okay" I said going over to him. I them made fire but ten time's as hot as I did before. I made a hole big enough for Tart to get out off. He got out just as the door opened.

We turned to the door and Sherbet came in. He looked at us. Me and Tart looked at each other then dived for him. Tart put his hand over his mouth. I picked him up and held his arm's behind his back. "Tart you go I will deal with him. If am not back at café mew in three minutes tell the other what happened." I said.

He nodded and teleported back to the café. I looked at Sherbet and he looked at me. "This is so not your lucky day" I said.

"It's not yours either, I thought you couldn't use your power's" came Kohi's voice behind me.

"Oh come on" I said to the sky. I then turned and had my dragon sword to Sherbets neck. "Come any closer and I will kill him"

Kohi laughed. "You wouldn't" he said I laughed. And ran my sword down his chest and it cut him. He struggled under me and screamed. I then put back at his neck.

"Oh wouldn't I" I said looking at him.

"Go on then, I don't care he's nothing to me" said Kohi. Sherbets eyes widened and he struggled even more. I started to cut his neck and he screamed. Kohi just watched me I had got to middle of his throat when I stopped.

"You twat, he's you comrade and you would have just let me kill him." I said. Sherbet was crying now in my arm's. I put my hand over his wound and healed it.

"I knew you wouldn't have the gut's to kill the child. I was calling to your bluff" he said.

"So if that was tart, I would have surrounded at once. Your one cold heartless basted and you remind me of me. Before I went with the Pai I was just like you. I would kill anyone and I hate it" I said letting go of Sherbet and he ran out the room in tears.

Kohi then came to me and backed me to a wall. "Join us and we won't kill tart" he said and I glared at him.

"Fuck you, I would never join you" I said and he laughed.

"Even for tart" he said.

I glared at him, "Fine then I will just tell them to kill him" he said.

"Fine, but you leave Tart alone" I said and he smiled.

"Good girl. Oh and one more thing. You have to become my mate" he said my eyes widened.

"If you say no I will kill this Ryou and Kisshu in front of you. Then I will kill everyone you love and make you sit there and watch" he said and I glared at him.

"You wouldn't" I said.

He laughed. "Oh just try me" he said.

* * *

I was thrown into my old room, the one I shared with Kisshu. "I will be back later to make you mine" said Kohi. As he closed the door. I punched the wall and screamed. I then went into the bathroom and washed my hand under the cold water. I seen a towel with blood on.

I picked it up, "Kisshu what where you doing when I was gone" I said throwing the towel into the wash and rapping my hand with a new one. Tart would have told everyone by now. I couldn't believe I have just agreed to be his mate and join there side again. Everyone's going to hate me. I would rather them hate me then be killed. I ran a nice hot bath and fought back. This place brought back memory's.

Flashback

I woke up on something soft. I opened my eye's to see I was lying on top of Kisshu. "Err could you get off me now or are you planning to stay there all day? Either way am fine with it" he said with a cheeky smile. I rolled over and got up.

"Pervert" I said walking to the bathroom. Kisshu walked in after me and he lent on the bath while I brushed my teeth.

"Say's the person who was on top of me! So what were you planning on doing then hey?" he asked. I threw a towel at him and he just laughed. I got washed and brushed my hair while Kisshu got washed. He nudged me so I nudged him back. He then nudged me harder. I grabbed a cup of water that was on the side and threw it at him.

"What the hell, why did you do that?" he asked with water dripping down his face.

I gave him a cheeky smile, "Well you stink so I thought that would help a bit but it never, you still stink" I said wrinkling my nose like I just smelt something really bad and walked out.

End flashback

I got out and put on my towel and went into my room. "This brings back memory's don't it" came Kisshu's voice. I turned and looked at him. He was leaning on the wall.

"What are you doing here. You need to go before they find you" I said going to him.

"I came to get you" he said and I shook my head.

"I can't go back with you Kisshu" I said and he looked at me.

"What are you talking about. Come on before they come" he said taking my hand and I took it back.

"I can't, I have to stay. For everyone's safety I have to stay, now go Kisshu" I said. He pulled me too him and pressed his lip's too mine. He started kissing me, I kissed back. He then pushed me down onto the bed. I pulled him closer to me, his hands went to my towel. He undid it and ran his hand over my chest.

* * *

I woke up in Kisshu's arm's. I turned to him, he was asleep. I stroked his cheek, what have I done. Am going to brake his and Ryou's heart's. Why didn't I just stay dead. His eyes opened and he looked at me and smiled. "Hello sleeping beauty" he said. Just like that first time. I then started crying into his chest.

He rapped his arm's around me. "Shhh it's okay. What's wrong" he said.

I looked at him. "You can't tell anyone what happened, if you do everyone will be killed" I said.

He looked at me. "What are you babbling about. Oh wait this is about Ryou isn't it. Look I won't tell him" he said and I shook my head.

"Am sorry Kisshu" I said and started crying again.

"Why are you sorry" he said and I looked at him again.

"I agreed to be Kohi's mate" I said and he just looked at me.

He then sat up, "You did what, are you stupid" he said then his eyes widened. "That's why you said you weren't coming with me. What's he blackmailing you with" he said.

"He will kill everyone if I say no. He will also kill Tart if I refused to join there side" I said looking at him. The sheet was pulled up to my chest.

He kissed me. "Okay here's what we will do. You stay and find out everything. I will tell the other's and we will make them think. We think you have switched side's. then we will find out a way to get you out. It will be risky but it might work" he said.

I smiled, "Kisshu you're a genus and make sure Tart is kept under some one's watch and he is always with Kitten. No matter what. Wait but what about Kohi" I said he looked at me.

"What about him" he replied.

I hit him on the head, "He's making me become his mate remember" I said and hit his head again.

"Now that I have no clue. When's he making you his mate" he said I looked away.

"Tonight" I said he grabbed me and made me face him.

"You can't let him" he said and I looked at him.

"If I don't he will kill everyone I love. Kisshu I can't risk that" I said stroking his cheek.

"Okay. Do what you have to. I won't tell Ryou what happened tonight. I will just say me and you where making up plan's or something" he said.

I hugged him, "Thank you Kisshu" I said and kissed him. He smirked into the kiss and pushed me back down.

Knock, "Sasha" said Sherbet. I pushed Kisshu off me and threw my thing's on. Kisshu hid in the bathroom. I opened the door.

"Yes" I said. He wouldn't look at me. "Kohi want's you" he said I pulled him to me and hugged him. He froze.

"Am so sorry Sherbet. Please forgive me" I said letting him go.

He looked at me. "I forgive you" he said.

I smiled, "Thank you. Tell Kohi I will be there in a second" I said and closed the door.

Kisshu came out of the bathroom. "What did you do to the boy" he said I looked at him.

"I went to slit his neck. I stopped half way" I said.

Kisshu just looked at me. "Wow that's evil" he said and I then glared at him. He came to me and kissed me. "I have to go now. I will tell the other's .I love you" he said and was gone.

"God please forgive my sin's. Gabriel am sorry and you where right. I was better off dead" I said and got ready.

3rd person

"So that's what's happening" said Kisshu.

They looked at him, "I can't believe you and Sasha came up with that. That's quite good" said Kitten. Kisshu then walked into the corridor Ryou following him. Ryou closed the door after him.

"What aren't you not telling us" said Ryou.

Kisshu stopped. "What do you mean" he said turning to look at Ryou.

Ryou then had him agents the wall. "Am not an idiot Kisshu, now what is it" he said.

Kisshu's face softened, "She has to become Kohi's mate otherwise he will kill everyone She love's" he said and Ryou let him go. The was silence between them.

"How do you become someone's mate?" asked Ryou.

Kisshu looked away. "You bite them" he trailed on.

"Oh, what will happen, you being her last mate" replied Ryou. Kisshu looked at him and smiled in pain.

"It will be worse pain then getting your heart ripped out, for both of us" he said.

Ryou looked at him, "So you will know" he said and Kisshu winced in pain.

"Ye I will. Am going to our room" he said and teleported. Ryou went to the kitchen and got a glass of water and went for his room he shared with Kisshu. Kisshu fell down the wall and bit his tongue to stop the pain. It wouldn't work and to stop himself from screaming he bit into his hand. Blood trailed down his hand.

Ryou came in and went to him. Kisshu lent back on the wall shaking in pain. Ryou put the glass to his mouth and Kisshu drank the water. Ryou then went into the bathroom got a cloth and a bottle of anticipative and went back to Kisshu. Kisshu screamed out in pain.

Everyone looked up. Kitten and Tart knowing what that meant looked at each other. Tart then cried into Kittens chest. "Come on let's help" she said and they went up to help Kisshu.

* * *

Knock. "Come in" came Kohi's voice threw the door. I turned the handle and went in, he looked up at me. I had on a black dressing gown. He smiled and came to me and undid the dressing gown and let it drop to the floor. He then looked me up and down, why did I put this on again. Oh yeah coz I wanted to do anything I could to make him happy. I felt sick. "I hope you have a lot of these, coz once you're my mate. I will be wanting a piece of you nearly everyday" he said licking his lip's.

I looked to the side and he stroked my neck. "Look's like this is going to hurt you and Kisshu a lot." he said. I knew of the story's that the pain is the worse thing ever. That's why normally we only have one mate. Kohi then pulled me to him and crushed his lip's to mine. Okay I know I will just imagine it's Kisshu. I then started to kiss back. He picked me up and I rapped my leg's around his waste. He then put me down on the bed. He started to kiss down my neck, when he hit my soft spot I moaned. He smirked on my neck as his hand went to my back.

He unhooked my bar and threw it. I felt his hand start to massage my brest while leaving wet kisses down my neck. He then started kissing my brest as his hand went down. I then felt his fang's on my neck, I gritted my teeth this is going to hurt. He then sank his fang's in. I screamed out in pain. I bit down on my lip and felt the blood run down my chin. I was grabbing the sheets. Screaming out in pain.

Kohi held me down as I thrashed about. "KISSHU" I screamed out in pain, I was shaking. This was the worst pain I had felt, even worse then dying. I felt the tear's roll down my cheek's. The pain started to fade and my body felt stiff.


End file.
